chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole McGrath
Early Life Cole was born in Empire City. His parents were two rich buisness owners who never gave Cole any attention. As a child Cole was very rebeillious to try to get his parents attention. When Cole turn 17, he ran from home to New Marais. In New Marais, he met Zeke who quickly became his best friend. While in New Marais Cole finally felt at home, having fun and living life. He learned to do parkour running from building to building in seconds. After Zeke was wanted by the police, he and Cole ran to Empire City to lay low. While in Empire City, Cole met his love Trish and got a job as a bike messenger. When in Empire City he rekindled with his parents. Cole's life was perfect he had a great job, a girlfriend, a best friend and had a close relationship with his parents. That was until he delivered the package that would change his life forever. Second Series An Infamous Incident: Cole delivered the package to the middle of the street to where it was addressed to. Cole found a note that said for him to open it. Cole opened the package and pulled out the The Ray Sphere, when he did, it activated. The blast destroyed the shroundings around him, Cole somehow survived and when he awoke he had powers of electricity. After he discovered his powers he ran from the scene with the officers. He worked with them to try to escape Empire City with his best friend, Zeke and girlfriend, Trish. A man named John came to investigate Empire City and to learn more about the Ray Sphere. He helped in recovering the Ray Sphere from Kessler and gave it Cole to keep it safe. Cole and the Officers went on to save more of the city from new conduits like Sasha and Alden. Once Sasha was dead and Alden disappeasred the group went to the historic district to defeat Kessler. Once in the historic district Trish was captured by Kessler. They cornered Kessler and he killed Trish, then shot electricity at the Ray Sphere in Cole's backpack activating it. It sent a field that torn John apart making him ashes killing him. The field though made Cole strong enough to defeat Kessler. Kessler warned him there was something terrible on the rise, a terrible future, something worse then the Society of Light, something with a conduit known as the Beast. Also before dying he gave Cole a vision of Kessler's life. Kessler was Cole from future who came back to prevent the Ray Sphere from being stolen by the Society of Light and to make Cole stronger. After Kessler died the Ray Sphere was stolen by Unknown he also took the First Sons with him. Cole was called a helper of Light in the battle against the Society of Light. Fate of the Lightest Destiny: Cole helped in the war with the Ix also known as the society of light. Cole's job was to help in destroying the Ix's tar tanker that was going to be sent into a vortex that would send a shockwave across all the universes creating conduits before evolution decided to activate them. Cole, Aster, William Turner the 3rd, and Van Helsing were easliy able to take out one tanker, but then went to seperate ones to finish the job. Unfortunately, Aster got busy in fighting Unknown and Fenrir Greyback, Van Helsing got busy fighting Magnus but Cole and William continued their jobs. Cole was able to get his hands on the powered up Ray Sphere. When he left the tanker he was taken down by the Riku Replica who gave the Ray Sphere to Unknown who prepared it to be activated. When the Ray Sphere was activate it was sent on a pod to where it was to explode. Cole told the injured Aster and William he was going to try to make the Ray Sphere blast range smaller so they had more time to defeat the Ixes and to prevent them from activating the conduits. A Battle into the Unknown: Cole went into a pod and went under the Ray Sphere which was ready to detonate. Aster disappeared with Unknown to the Underground to battle. Cole contained the power and William told him by communicator that Cole wouldn't die but would rather reappear in at a different time in history. Cole replied saying "I hope it's time where the worlds are at peace", after he said the Ray Sphere exploded destroying Cole with it. Third Series Battle of New Marais: Cole awoke almost 17 years later along with John and the outskirts of Empire City. Cole went to find Zeke with John. After a while John revealed he was a conduit and after being powered up by the Ray Sphere for so long he had ultimate power. Zeke gave Cole a weapon known as the Amp to fight John with. Unfortunatly, John turned into the Beast and destroyed Empire City along with Zeke. Cole fled and went to New Marais to hide. There he learned the his friends failed in preventing the conduits from evolving from Nix and Kuo, two fellow conduits. The three conduits tried to slow the Beast from destroying New Marais. When trying to slow the Beast down a third time the Underground appeared in the world and helped them force the Beast to regenerate. Cole is recongized by Aster and the group of them go to New Marais. There they go fight the corrupt created by Bertrand who works for H.Y.D.R.A. They also meet up with Dr. Wolfe, a collegue of Kuo, who had invented a device that could kill any conduit called the R.F.I. The only problem was it would kill all conduits in the universe. When the Beast appears in New Marais, Cole and a few others go to fight the Beast, while Thalia is being given the Double Soul ability. Cole fuses with her to make Cole Soul which is strong enough to force the Beast to regenerate again and to defeat Bertrand in his Behemonth form. The Beast is now quicker to regenerate and kills Dr. Wolfe after he gives Jason the Style Change. Thalia and Jason defeat the Beast again and then the Underground goes to find Bertrand. Once they find Bertrand, he tells them he was wrong to support Magnus and wishes to join the Underground. Kuo doesn't believe this and kills him. She runs away after doing so. The Beast regenerates again this time being twice as strong. He's so strong they call in Ash to come battle him. While the battle is on Aster and Nix go after Kuo and run into the leaders of the Rebellion Conduits, Magneto and Mystique. Cole goes to the battle with the Beast saying he had found a prototype of the R.F.I and it ony kill all the conduits in that universe and not all of them. Cole decides to activate it telling everyone else to run away to another world so they don't die. Zeke shows up saying he's not dead and he's proud of Cole for his choice. Everyone leaves the universe to Vestoria when Cole activates the prototype of the R.F.I, killing himself and the Beast. Revival: Cole woke up in the Null Void on a stone table with Bertand and John unconsious strap to other tables. Cole tries to run away but runs into Apocalypse who explains that Cole is his servant now. He ignores this and continues to run from Apocalypse. Cole floats through the Null Void and loses his memory of what had happen with Apocalypse. He ends up at the Battle Nexus arena in time to participate in the tournament. Battle Nexus: Cole was allowed by the Damiyo to participate in the Battle Nexus tournament which Cole was grateful for. In the first round of the turnament it was a 16 person round, one of these people being his old friend Nix. Cole defeated Nix to win the round the went to his friends from the Underground to explained he just suddently appeared in the Null Void. Cole was also told his other old friend named Kuo didn't die from the R.F.I and was working for the Rebeillion Conduits and was also participating in the Battle Nexus. In round 2, Cole was up against seven other enemies including the Hun but won quite easily. In round 3, Cole defeated the three other enemies who were strong but lost to Cole. After that win Cole gain the rights to compete in the true Battle Nexus tournament with 64 contestants. After Kuo lost her match to Axel, Cole was the one to paralyze her so they could trap her in a vortex for later questioning. In the top 64, Cole was paired up with another contestant, together they one the round. Cole won then the next round in the top 32. In the the top 16 Cole battled on the darkness stage and won easily. In the the quarter final round Cole went against Thalia, the match was close but in the end Cole lost the fight. When Ultimate Ninja and Drakko fused together Cole was one of the few who fought it. At the end of the battle with Shredder, Cole went home to New Marais to find Zeke and help rebuild the city. The Death Drive to Thanatos: Cole was asked by Thalia to come on the fight against Thanatos because he was one of the people that Dalphi said was to help in defeating him. When on the Dawn Treader on the way to Thanatos' mountain, he was given a evil quality of Pandora's box: misery. At Thanatos' mountain the group of heroes were seperated but Cole was still with Jason and Wolverine. Half way up the mountain the three fought Mars, the celestial warrior of fighting. Wolverine gave his life to make Mars fall down a mining shaft so Cole and Jason could get away. Cole started to use his pulse tether to scale the side of the mountain with Jason. After traveling for a while they ran into Mercury the celestial warrior of messages. They were losing until Mercury shot a powerful blast and Thalia's celestial shield suddently came and reflected the blast. With Mercury knocked out Cole and Jason tied him up and started to scale the wall to where the shield had came from. Cole and Jason finally caught up to Thalia and the three then found Percy and Annabeth. Mars then came with Minerva and broke the floor under them causing them to fall down to the River of Styx. Thalia and Jason worked together to get Mars into the River of Styx then Cole shocked the water to electrocute Mars. After Mars was defeated then continued up the mountain. Almost near the top Cole was knocked out by Diana the celestial warrior of hunting and brought him along with Percy to the top of the mountain so Thanatos could reabsorb the Pandora's Box quality. After Thanatos was defeated, Cole retunred home to finish rebuilding New Marais. The God of the Mjolnir Hammer After New Marais was finsihed being rebuilt Cole finally accepted Thalia invitation to live in the Underground and to join the Avengers. When investigating the storm caused by Thor's banishment he was the one to discover Thor's power. He and Thor had a good friendship due to him having electrokinesis as well. When in Asgard, Cole gained memory of Apocalyspe and how he was revived by him. While in Asguard, Bertrand and the Beast attacked and Cole grew enraged attacking the Beast instead of Asgurad's soliders. After Thalia used her Percy Soul to cool off the Beast's body, Cole sent a gigantic electic blast to destroy the Beast for good. Bertrand then warned that Cole was also Apocalypse's servant but just didn't know it yet. After he said that, Cole killed him. Battle in the Keep Cole was captured early in the Keep by Harley Quinn and was tortured and kept alive to be used as a bargaining tool. He was resuced then helped in fighting Onccalon. The Final Strike of the Vespers Cole aided Jason along with the other Avengers in defeating the Vespers. Rebellion of the Brotherhood When the Avengers fought the Brotherhood of Conduits, Cole went after Kuo and try to get her to leave but she refused and he was force to fight her. Kuo though escaped by melting a statue of ice causing a room to flood forcing Cole to flee. Dark Avengers of Trigon Cole along with Wolverine and Spider-man convinced Iron man, Captain America and Thor to stop fighting and to think of a way to stop Trigon. While fighting with Trigon, he called Cole, "Apocalyspe's Servant". Cole was enraged by this grew stronger by his rage. Cole used all this power to take down Trigon. Later Life: Having his life finally at peace, Cole spent time in meditation and self-discovery to learn more of his strength as a conduit. He discovered so many different abilities with being brought back to life so many times and absorbing some of Apocalypse's power. After learning the secrets of himself, he returned to New Marais to his friends Nix and Kuo to start anew. Category:Human Category:Conduit Category:The Avengers Category:Guardian of Light